1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a needle, and more particularly to a method of assembling needles for eyebrow makeup.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional method of assembling needles for eyebrow makeup is shown in FIG. 5 characterized in that a plurality of needles (two are shown in which one is a long needle) are joined together by solder. In detail, two needles are laid side by side on a plane without employing any fastener. together to join the short needle and long needle. But this is unsatisfactory for the following reasons:
1) The soldering process is time consuming because the needles are not easily aligned. PA1 2) Even aligned needles are susceptible to misaligment of out of alignment when soldering, resulting in a misaligned needle assembly product which in turn adversely affects the success of eyebrow makeup. In other words, an uneven eyebrow makeup is possible by this needle assembly. PA1 1) The force applying process may needlessly cause the aligned needles to become misaligned resulting in misaligned needle assembly product which in turn adversely affects the success of eyebrow makeup. In other words, an uneven eyebrow makeup is possible by this needle assembly. PA1 2) Such needle assembly is not capable of fastening needles tightly when the needle assembly consists of more than three needles. PA1 1) It is not easy to drill holes on the copper base and copper tube, resulting in a consumption of time. Further, copper base is bulky and susceptible to oxidation. PA1 2) The base and tube, after heated by oven, are not capable of being processed immediately by hand because to they are hot, resulting in a prolongation of time to fabricate the needle assembly. PA1 3) The patent employs a quick adhesive in place of above solder and stainless steel tube for fastening needle assembly. However, the quick adhesive is easily penetrated into the space between needle assembly and the internal surface of copper tube as well as the space between the external surface of copper tube and copper base due to a capillary attraction that exists in the holes of copper base, resulting in immediately taking needle assembly from the holes impossible. This adversely affects the process of fabricating needle assembly. PA1 4) Such needle assembly easily becomes loose in a relatively high vibration environment. PA1 5) The quick adhesive is dissolved when temperature of process reaches 80.degree. C. or above. PA1 1) The sharp ends of needles are flush, resulting in a possibility of fully automatic process which in turn increases yield. PA1 2) Human errors are reduced, saving time, and reducing costs. PA1 3) Fastener plate assembly and fastener body are easily manufactured, and are light weight, stainless, and reusable. PA1 4) Fastener plate assembly is heat-proof such that it is capable of being processed immediately by hand after being heated by oven, resulting in a reduction of time of fabricating needle assembly. PA1 5) High quality and safe.
Another conventional method of assembling needles for eyebrow makeup is shown in FIG. 6 characterized in that a plurality of needles (two are shown in which one is a long needle) are joined together by a short stainless steel tube. In detail, two needles are laid side by side on a plane (i.e., aligned). A short stainless steel tube is wrapped onto the join of short needle and long needle. Then a force is applied by a machine on a suitable position of the tube to press a circumferential recess thereon for securing the needle assembly. But this is unsatisfactory for the following reasons:
A Taiwanese Pat. Publication No. 304,872 discloses a method of assembling needles for eyebrow makeup wherein a plurality of holes with different diameters are provided on a copper base, and a copper tube is put on the base for serving as a securing means to fasten needles. But this is unsatisfactory for the following reasons.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved method of assembling needles for eyebrow makeup in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.